


best friends

by mariafuckingcalavera



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Friendship, Other, Platonic Relationships, Volume 7 (RWBY), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariafuckingcalavera/pseuds/mariafuckingcalavera
Summary: Clover Ebi and Robyn Hill were best friends since childhood, and only best friends.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	best friends

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on the recent interactions between @robynhillbot (owned by me!!) and @luckycloverbot on twitter! we were roleplaying and i felt inspired so i decided to whip up a little something so enjoy some angst i scribbled

Clover Ebi and Robyn Hill were best friends since childhood, and only best friends.

They would play together in the streets, draw together as they sipped juice in a booth at the corner of his mother's diner. They would run in the rain, they would pretend to be heroes and monsters. She'd come to his house and stay with him and his large family- four younger siblings and a mother with more than enough love to go around- and they'd laugh at the dining table as they recounted their adventures of the day, let Robyn do all the talking she desired because Clover and his mom were old enough to know the truth: that she went home to an empty house, that her voice was the only one that echoed through the walls, that she had no one else to cry to. Her parents were reputable noblemen in Atlas, living in Mantle due to their new money, and with their jobs, their stress: there was just no room for her in their lives. It hurt all of them to think about.

And it remained that way, even as they grew up: their days in a huntsmen training school: Robyn with her braces and Clover with those stupid, ridiculous, thick-rimmed glasses that framed his face, laughing as he first made that stupid fucking fishing rod of a weapon. Their days cramming for exams, partnering up for school projects, listening to each other as they discussed sexuality, endlessly supporting each other. Robyn had been the first person he came out to, and Clover had been the first person she came out to, after all. 

They remembered the day they got their acceptance letters to Atlas Academy: they were in his mom's diner when one of Clover's siblings burst through the door, holding the envelopes in hand. They remembered how excited they both felt on their first day, how they found different teams, different passions, but stayed friends all the same. Even after they graduated, when Clover went to the military and Robyn went to Mantle: they stayed friends, they stayed in touch. Clover Ebi and Robyn Hill, best of friends, never one without the other. 

So when Clover read the alert on her condition, his heart plummeted to his stomach. 

_**Attention all Atlas and Mantle personnel. Due to health concerns, Councilwoman Robyn Hill has been placed on emergency medical leave from all of her official duties, including patrols, political meetings and press conferences until further notice. Contact Ms. Hill for more info.**_

He had never felt more scared in his life.

"Clover, Clover, lucky charm, listen to me. _Look at me._ " Qrow had soothed, placing his hands gingerly against the sides of Clover's face, wiping away his tears. Qrow gently pried Clover's gaze from the door of the operation room, teal green eyes filled with tears staring into soft, sunset red, holding all the love in the world. These short months had been the busiest, but best of his life: these months brought Qrow Branwen to his doorstep, they had shaped them, pushing them closer until their lips collided as their hearts blossomed with glee. Clover had told Robyn all about it, waiting for a roll of her eyes or a scoff of disapproval: but she smiled happily: a small smile, but it spoke a message loud and clear: Qrow was the one he would spend eternity with, and she knew it. 

"She will be okay. I swear this on my life, Clover, she will be okay." Qrow had reassured him, his own voice struggling to remain steady and he knew exactly why: in a few short months, Qrow and Robyn had also become unbelievably close, sharing jokes and qualms and laughing together, keeping score against the Grimm. clover could sense the same dread he felt sitting in his chest, the same fear. He was just better at hiding it. He wrapped his arms around Clover comfortingly, letting him cry into his shoulder, letting the sobs wrack through his body as he whispered comforts in his ear, all whilst he held back his own. _You better fucking live,_ Qrow chided her, swearing under his breath, his own tears forming rapidly in his eyes, a sob threatening to fall out of his lips. _If you die, I will drag you back from the afterlife to kill you myself._

When Robyn's condition stabilised, Clover practically collapsed out of relief. 

Clover cursed himself for not seeing it earlier: the increasing work to be done to Mantle, the increases in Grimm activity, the wall needing supplies to maintain its already horrible condition. He should have noticed that she wasn't sleeping, that she wasn't eating, he should have forced her to get some rest before it came to this. He had read the report again and again, especially the last part: **"Councilwoman Robyn Hill's injuries include a blow to the head, a deep laceration on her stomach, and claw-shaped, shallow lacerations on her right arm. Additionally, medical reports state that she was suffering from malnutrition and sleep deprivation prior to this incident."**

He should have seen where this was going.

When she woke up, Qrow let Clover go in alone, knowing he needed to.

"Clover, thank god, did the civilians make it out okay-" 

"What the _fuck_ were you thinking, doing that?" Clover blurted out, his voice breaking, shattering as easily as glass. Guilt festered in her chest as she saw his puffy, reddened eyes, his trembling hands. Her best friend did not scare easily, but seeing him now, seeing him like this, it hurt more than she realised.

"You could have died, Robyn. What you did was insane, it was a rookie mistake-no, worse. You should know better than to just-"

"I'm sorry." She apologized, her tone heavy, sincere as she looked into Clover's eyes, the silence saying everything they needed to know before Clover hugged her, thanking every entity he knew of that he didn't lose his best friend. Robyn hugged him back as tightly as she could: in her weakened state, in the loss of blood turning her skin pale and her arms weak. 

"You pull something like this again and _I swear to the gods,_ I will _kill_ you." Clover sobbed, and she huffed at the statement, the ghost of a smile coming to her lips. 

"Sure, buddy." Robyn chuckled, and Clover sniffled, wiping away his tears, not even caring for her nonchalant attitude, not even caring that he must have looked positively hideous: all he cared about for the moment was that his best friend was alive.

They were lucky this time.


End file.
